


Needy

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/One-Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempt at Humor, Canon Related, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Magnus would say that he first noticed it during a rather quiet evening at his loft, with Alec resting beside him, their hands intertwined against the bed-sheets. They’d decided to order in for dinner, and according to the restaurant’s tracking app, their food was nearly there. In anticipation of the order soon arriving, Magnus shifted away from his bed, moving his hand away from Alec’s palm as well...And that’s when he felt it.It was a short moment, barely noticeable at all. But when Magnus first began to unlace his fingers from Alec’s own, he could feel the Shadowhunter slightly grip tighter onto his hand, as if Alec wasn’t going to let go of him—But eventually, he did.After that night, Magnus waited for it to come back. He wondered if he’d somehow gotten it wrong. Maybe Alec was just having an off-day, maybe it truly wasn’t a cemented part of Alec’s personality...But it soon returned with full force, in a way Magnus hadn’t expected.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thattrainssailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/gifts).



> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

Magnus hadn’t noticed it at first—

And maybe that was because the first thing he noticed about Alec Lightwood was the effortless way the Shadowhunter dispatched of a demon in the dark of a nightclub.

And even after their monumental kiss at Alec’s sham of a wedding, Magnus still hadn’t noticed it. Of course, this time he could claim he was distracted by Alec’s bravery and courage, with the pride he felt for Alec overshadowing his ability to see _it_.

Even though _it_ was so clearly _there_.

Magnus would say that he first noticed it during a rather quiet evening at his loft, with Alec resting beside him, their hands intertwined against the bed-sheets. They’d decided to order in for dinner, and according to the restaurant’s tracking app, their food was nearly there. In anticipation of the order soon arriving, Magnus shifted away from his bed, moving his hand away from Alec’s palm as well...

And that’s when he felt _it_.

It was a short moment, barely noticeable at all. But when Magnus first began to unlace his fingers from Alec’s own, he could feel the Shadowhunter slightly grip _tighter_ onto his hand, as if Alec wasn’t going to let go of him—

But eventually, he did.

After that night, Magnus waited for _it_ to come back. He wondered if he’d somehow gotten it wrong. Maybe Alec was just having an off-day, maybe it truly wasn’t a cemented part of Alec’s personality...

But _it_ soon returned with full force, in a way Magnus hadn’t expected.

There’d been a hurried knock on his loft door, and with the Shadow World always on the brink of another war, Magnus had learned that answering doors in a timely manner was imperative to keeping his head above treacherous water.

When he’d discovered that it was Alec at the door, Magnus was ecstatic for the company, even though he didn’t recall Alec mentioning anything about coming over that evening—

However, Magnus’ thoughts were soon interrupted by Alec’s hands moving to rest against Magnus’ neck, as he gently pulled Magnus in for a desperate set of kisses. It was strange, the way Magnus could _feel_ the intention behind Alec’s lips. Magnus would swear that he could’ve heard Alec’s thoughts, then, too, loud and clear.

_Touch me._

_Please._

_Touch me again._

_Touch me more._

_Please._

Alec’s utter transparency gave Magnus pause, as he didn’t want to take advantage of the Shadowhunter when he was so clearly in _need_.

But Alec insisted, over and over, that he wanted—

That he _needed_ —

To have Magnus, in a way that Alec had never had anyone before.

After their night of shared passion, Magnus was the first to wake, with his head lying on Alec’s chest. When Alec finally stirred awake beside him, Magnus could feel Alec’s arm wrapping tighter around his frame, enclosing him even further against the Shadowhunter’s warm skin.

And in that moment, Magnus couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across his face.

_It_ was still there, still guiding Alec’s thoughts and feelings, even while he was half-asleep.

Over time, Magnus learned to embrace it. He became accustomed to seeing Alec heading off to work in clothes from his loft’s closet, casually wearing Magnus’ ensembles as if they’d always been his own. And Magnus didn’t bat an eye at his rapidly depleting sources of shampoo and cologne, already knowing that Alec had been using the products, too, their scents now appearing to be strikingly similar.

Magnus also became used to the late-night texts he’d receive from his own bedroom, if he happened to be working a bit too late in his study.

_When are you coming to bed?_

_I don’t want to wake up without you._

_It’s so late, Magnus. Please._

On one, particular night, Magnus found himself stumped by a bit of ancient text, lining the bottom of a spell book. Even after all his centuries of life, there were still some languages that escaped him, ones that were born before him and had since died on the people’s tongues. Without any, true references, he was forced to piece together the meaning of the text, using his own knowledge of various phonemes and morphemes...

And somewhere between his educated guesses at the meaning of the words on the page, Alec had wandered into his study, now openly staring at Magnus, who was still hunched over the spell book. Magnus didn’t notice his presence, until he heard the familiar clink of Alec’s engagement ring lightly tapping against the mahogany of his desk.

“I know, I know. Staying up so late is bad for my health, immortal or not.” Magnus was already waving away Alec’s concerns, before he could even voice them. “I promise I’ll get to bed, soon, Alexander. I just need to finish translating the rest of this sentence...”

“Maybe I can help you.” Alec moved to stand beside Magnus, before he peered down at the spell book...

And he soon began to chuckle to himself, his laugh echoing deep in his chest. “Magnus?”

“What? What is it?” Magnus’ tone was low and serious. “Were you able to decipher it?”

“Magnus, this isn’t a real spell book. This language...it’s like Shadowhunter Pig Latin. It’s something The Clave devised to lure shady warlocks into sting operations...but we haven’t used it in decades.”

“Ah. So, that’s why the seller insisted that this spell book was _rare_ and _unused_. Because it’s never been used by anybody. Because it’s unusable.” The realization that Magnus had been duped slowly sank into his psyche. “Excuse me, Alexander. I need to go make a quick phone call to Tokyo. I’m embarrassed to admit that I spent quite a small fortune on this book—”

“No.” Alec took Magnus’ hand into his own, already heading back towards the bedroom. “You can make that phone call in the morning. Right now, we’re going to bed.”

Magnus chuckled under his breath, as he followed behind Alec’s every step. “Alexander Lightwood, you are filled with surprises. Who knew that you would ever be so—”

Magnus stopped himself short, as another realization hit against his chest.

_It_ was never just in Alec.

_It_ was all over, all around Magnus, too, from the way he hesitated to leave Alec’s side when they woke up in the morning, the way he slightly fretted whenever he _didn’t_ receive a late-night text from Alec, the way he was holding onto Alec’s hand _right now_ , like it was a constant lifeline, perpetually saving him from his lonely study and making up for all those decades he’d spent without feeling love, without being loved...

“Who knew that I would ever be so what, Magnus?” Alec asked the question, while they rounded the corner to their bedroom. “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing, Alexander. Nothing at all.” Magnus moved ahead of Alec, until he was standing in front of him, his gaze landing on Alec’s own. “I just...I think I _need you_...in my life.”

“Oh.” Alec smiled, before he bent to give Magnus a soft kiss. “I think I _need you_ , too.”

“Good. Then we’re both _needy_ then.” Magnus’ response was lined with a grin.

“ _Needy_? I’m not _needy_.” Alec firmly shook his head back and forth—

And Magnus’ resultant smirk took up his entire face. “No, of course not, Alexander. You’re not _needy_ at all. It’s kind of like how you don’t snore, either...”

“ _I don’t snore_.” Alec’s answer came out very serious—

And Magnus slightly raised his head to kiss Alec, again and again, as shared laughter soon vibrated through both of their chests.  

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — I really haven't been feeling like writing for the fandom lately, but this popped into my head because of that one scene where Alec was like "I've woken up to an empty bed four times this week :(" or something like that and I was INSPIRED 
> 
> — I just really love Malec okay
> 
> — ♥♥♥


End file.
